


The Return of the Oneshots

by Crazycrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Human, Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Waking up/Spinearl

Spinel was taking a nap due to all the work and running she was doing. She kindly asked the diamonds not to wake her up and all of them understood. Spinel was having a wet dream about her and her lover Pink pearl and couldn’t stop getting hard. When she woke up, Spinel was disappointed that is wasn’t real but noticed the bulge forming on her shorts. Spinel slowly rubbed herself through the shorts and was whimpering out her lovers name. That was when she could hear the door opening. Spinel stopped herself and went back to fake sleeping. After a couple of minutes she felt a body shifting on her bed and a voice was then heard.

”Are you awake love” Pink pearl asked.

Spinel was still faking and let out a fake sound that sounded realistic. Pink was about the leave when she saw the bulge on Spinel shorts. Pink pearl was blushing and slowly reached out and gently took hold of the bulge. Spinel shot her eyes open but then closed them and had a small idea. She was going to seduce pearl thinking it was all a dream.

”Pearl” Spinel said very quietly like a whisper.

Pink pearl noticed and gently stroked the hardening bulge. Spinel let out a whimper and pink went forward. Spinel could feel Pink trying slowly to take off her shorts and Spinel slowly moved in order to help her out. Once that was gone, Spinel’s dick was out and was slightly twitching. Pink pearl was blushing very pink and took hold of the cock and was taking it in her mouth. Spinel slowly opened her eyes and saw her lover under her and treating her cock with love. Spinel closed her eyes again and avoided a muffle when she felt her lover’s tongue on her tip. Pink pearl then swallowed more until there was no more. Gems didn’t need to breathe and Pink pearl then moved. She rose and lowered her head over and over again until she herself was getting needy.

That got Spinel to fully wake up and sat up and smiled when her lover was looking at her eyes with love and horror.

”Why did you stop” Spinel asked.

”I uhh” Pink pearl tried to say when she felt a hand in her head.

That same hand lowered Pink pearl’s head to Spinel’s dick and pink licked it. That got a moan from Spinel and she decided it was time. Spinel gabbed her own cock and then shoved it in her lover’s mouth. That got a surprise muffle from pearl but was replaced with a little moan. Spinel was thrusting her hips to meet her lover’s head and pearl grabbed the sheets of the bed. Pink pearl felt amazing when she felt controlled from her love and didn’t stop.

”Pearl I’m gonna come if you keep this up” Spinel said.

That got Pink pearl to stop and Spinel let a sad muffle. That was when Pink pearl grabbed her own underwear and lowered them down and she quickly positioned herself. Pearl slowly lowered herself on Spinel and let out a shaky moan. Spinel grabbed her hips and when pearl was ready, Spinel slammed into her. That got pearl to let out a moany scream. Once pearl calmed down moved her hips with her lover inside of her. Spinel was fast and kept slamming into her fast and hard. Pearl felt so good and didn’t want to stop.

”More” Pink pearl managed to say.

Spinel obliged and kept going. Both were close and Spinel was going more harder. Spinel hit Pearl’s g-spot over and over and Pink pearl kept moaning when their hips met. Spinel then massaged pink’s clit with her fingers and pearl then screamed. Pearl’s wall squeezed Spinel’s cock and Spinel let out a groan when she filled her. After that both were panting and then gave each other kisses.

”You know I was actually awake this whole time” Spinel said.

”Fuck you” Pink pearl said back.

”Oh but we already did or would you like round 2” Spinel questioned.

Pink pearl smiled and that’s how the day ended for both of them.


	2. Paying Attention/Bellow Zircons

Yellow zircon knew how upset her boss Yellow diamond could get if she didn’t finish up her work. Of all the awesome jobs she could have got she was chosen as a zircon and for her it sucked. Yellow was almost done with a report and needed to check up on the others.

”Let’s see how much I need to finish yet” Yellow zircon said to herself.

_10 reports that need to be finished._

With that, that got Yellow zircon to bang her head on her desk and let out an annoyed sigh. She couldn’t finish this with a bit of help so she had to go find someone. Blue zircon.

When Yellow zircon found Blue‘s office she quick knocked and the door opened to see the blue figure. Yellow couldn’t help blush seeing the gem there confused of her presence.

”Hey Blue if you’re not busy could you maybe help me with some of this work I have here” Yellow zircon said.

”Sorry Yellow, I have a bit of work to do from my diamond” Blue zircon said back.

”Oh okay I understand” Yellow zircon said.

As Yellow was leaving Blue stopped her.

”Wait Yellow how about this, if I finish first I’ll help you” Blue said with a smile.

”Sure thanks” Yellow said back as she then left Blue alone.

_Hours later_

Yellow was finishing her 3rd case when the door was knocking. Yellow simply said come in and it was Blue standing there. Yellow let out a little smile and Blue moved towards Yellow.

”Hey Blue hope I’m not causing trouble for you” Yellow told her.

”Of course not plus I actually wanted to see you too” Blue said letting out a blush.

Yellow was sorta blushing at that but then was paying attention to her work. Yellow explained what Blue needed to due and left her the simple ones for her to do while she did the hard ones. Time passed and Yellow quickly glanced at blue and noticed her curves through her suit. She also noticed that her breasts sorta popped out more and that got Yellow to blush a red. Blue glanced and Yellow quickly turned around and tried to pay attention to her work. Blue let out a smile and told her she was finished. Yellow was confused how she finished quicker than her but otherwise she was thankful someone helped her.

”Thank you Blue, if you like you could leave now” Yellow said not focusing on Blue.

Blue let a smirk and decided of something.

”Can I sit anywhere” Blue said.

”Uh sure, there’s some chairs in the back-“ Yellow said before having Blue sitting on her lap.

”Blue what are you doing-“ Yellow tried to say before getting a kiss from Blue.

Yellow melted into it and they kept doing this for about a minute when Blue then grabbed Yellow’s front suit. Blue was then undoing her shirt buttons and Yellow just stared at what she doing. Once all of them were undone Blue kept kissing her and was now undoing her button pants before Yellow stopped her.

”Wait we can’t do this here” Yellow said with worried on her face.

”It’ll be fine” Blue said going back to her thing.

Yellow couldn’t believe Blue was going to dom her. Of all the people it was usually Yellow Diamond court that usually started sexually things. Yellow just went with it and still sat in her chair which was previously for her work.

”I’ll do it later” Yellow thought to herself.

Once Blue was finished she kissed Yellow on her nose and went straight to her lips. Yellow accepted the kiss and both were moving their tongues to assure domination. Blue was moaning under the tongue inside her and couldn’t stop panting. Yellow then surprised her by grabbing her hips and switching. Blue was now on the desk and Yellow was holding her hips and her member was growing hard. Yellow grabbed her member and started to tease Blue’s opening until she started to put it in. Blue let out gasp then a moan when she figured out how big was it. From yellow, blue was very tight and after putting the whole thing in, she started to move.

”Fuck” Blue said.

Yellow was then going faster while Blue below her letted our pants. It was where Yellow couldn’t take it and was then pounding inside Blue. That got Blue to yelp and moan even more.

”Turn around” Yellow commanded.

Not knowing what Yellow meant, yellow did it herself. She grabbed Blue’s hips again and twisted her around. Once that was completed, Yellow went back to pounding. Now yellow could see what faces Blue made now. She grabbed one of Blue’s hand and kissed it.

”Y-Yellow I’m gonna come” Blue tried to say until it happened.

Blue screamed and quickly told Yellow if she was close to pull her dick out. When Yellow felt it she quickly removed herself and her member started to twitch. Cum was exploding and some was landing on Blue’s stomach, hair and face. After both calmed down, yellow summoned a cloth and started to wipe Blue. After that she grabbed Blue to make sure she was safe.

”You okay Blue” Yellow asked.

”Better than ever, we should do this again soon” Blue said.

”Yes we should” Yellow said before taking Blue to her home.


	3. No Plot/Bellow Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Blue spending some time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot just pure smut. Also comment if you would like me to write something with any other these couples.

Yellow Diamond pinned her lover Blue diamond to the wall and gave her a kiss. Blue moaned in it and Yellow grabbed Blue’s hips. Yellow then went to Blue’s collar and gave little kisses until she started to suck hard which made Blue gasp. Yellow was growing hard and a bulge was forming on her pants. Blue noticed and grabbed it trying to get a little bit of power. Yellow let out a surprised groan and Blue was stroking it from the outside of her pants. Yellow let go of Blue’s neck and looked down. Blue with a little space now unzipped her pants and the big yellow member came out. Yellow was a bit big for a diamond but Blue thought she could handle it. Blue lowered herself and took the thing in her mouth. Blue managed to put the thing in but only half while she licked the tip. Yellow let a groan and grabbed Blue’s head. She then shoved it more and Blue was surprised. Blue was trying to put the whole thing in her mouth but instead she was making choking noises. As yellow was coming close she pulled out and sprayed Blue with her sperm. Blue slightly took her tongue out and managed to get some. She then swallowed it and Yellow was giving a red blush. Yellow then grabbed Blue and lifted her up and grabbed her throat. It wasn’t tight but enough for Blue to breath. Yellow then took her to her bed and she pushed Blue on the bed.

”Shall we have some fun” Yellow growled.

Blue just nodded and whimpered out. Yellow thought it was cute and she quickly positioned herself with Blue’s entrance. She teased her by rubbing her tip with her clit and when Blue squirmed Yellow quickly started to put her length inside her lover. It took a bit since Yellow was big and Blue was a bit tight. After a couple of minutes of putting her whole length in and forming a bulge in Blue’s stomach Yellow started to thrust in. Blue let a couple of whines and soon turned into moans. After Yellow knew Blue was ready she began to thrust more harder. That got Blue to gasp but she then made more louder moans. Yellow quickly moved a hand to her lover’s mouth.

”Quiet Blue, we don’t need gems know what we’re doing” Yellow said through thrusts.

Blue was barely paying attention and having her lover’s hand in her mouth made her pant and she was licking Yellow’s hand. Blue then felt Yellow’s member slide out of her and Blue started to pay attention of her. She let out whines and Yellow looked at her. Yellow gently lifted her chin.

”You need to be quieter if you want to continue” Yellow said.

”Yes I’ll be quiet just please give me more” Blue managed to say.

Yellow then kissed her and positioned herself with Blue but instead she put the whole thing in a quick second. Blue hissed and Yellow stopped. Blue quickly told her that she was fine and Yellow kept going.

”More Yellow” Blue said.

Yellow then started to go hard and soon she started to pound inside Blue. Blue tried to be quiet and she was panting like a dog. Yellow was soon feeling something and tried to pull out when Blue grabbed her hips.

”Do it inside” Blue moaned out.

Yellow agreed and was pounding as hard as she could. She then groaned and felt her relief come. Blue let out a loud moan when she felt her lover come inside of her. Warmth filled her womb and some of stomach was expanding. After recovering Yellow pulled out. She then collapsed on the other side of the bed. Blue then moved to her side and laid her head on Yellow’s now bare chest. Both naked got under the sheets and started to cuddle each other. Soon enough both fell asleep and that was a day any other these two showed that they loved each other.


	4. Car Help/Jaspearl

Jasper was working with Garnet on a car part that wasn’t working. Jasper lived in the temple since it was awkward living in the barn with Peridot and Lapis. Jasper was working on the oil part when Pearl and over to them. Pearl smiled at them both and checked in what they were doing. Pearl got closer to Jasper and Jasper slightly froze. Jasper had a little crush on Pearl since living here. Jasper was caught up in Pearl that she didn’t know Garnet was talking.

”Jasper I said I’ll be back in 2 hours cause I need to find this specific car piece” Garnet said.

”Good luck as well” Garnet said with a twinkle on her shades.

Japser was confused but Pearl knew what she meant. As Jasper was working on the car Pearl went more closer to Jasper.

”So Jasper how are you doing” Pearl asked.

”Pretty good, all we need is Garnet’s piece and that’s all” Jasper said.

”So after that your all alone?” Pearl said as she lift a finger to touch Jasper’s abs. Jasper let a choke and quickly moved not trying to act rude.

”Well actually I was waiting for when Amethyst came out of her room so we can hang out” Jasper said with a chuckle.

”Oh Amethyst won’t come out of her room in several hours so how about you and me” Pearl said flirting.

As Jasper was going to respond she felt something on her groin. She looked down and was horrified. She didn’t know she was growing a bulge and Jasper was trying to hide it from Pearl. It was kinda hard since Jasper was still wearing her tight suit. Pearl was confused and came closer. She let a smirk and she saw the object on Jasper’s groin.

“I didn’t know you felt the same way Jasper” Pearl said as she came closer.

”I Uh” Jasper was trying to make an excuse when she felt Pearl’s hand on her bulge.

”Poor thing, looks like someone needs to help this little fella” Pearl said as she lowered herself.

Jasper was breathing hard. Pearl was touching her with her soft hands. It was too much for her and her bulge was getting hard. Pearl told Jasper to phase her clothes away and Jasper obliged. Her member was finally free and was twitching from the cold air. Pearl grabbed it and started to put it in her mouth. Jasper was panting as she felt a tongue on her tip. She let a moan as Pearl was swallowing more of it until it was gone. As Pearl swallowed everything she started to move her head. Jasper put a hand on her head I move faster. Pearl followed and as everything was perfect Steven came. Jasper told Pearl to stop but she didn’t listen. She just kept on going and it was Jasper to find a solution.

”Hey Jasper, have you seen Pearl” Steven asked.

”Nope I haven’t” Jasper said while having a blowjob from Pearl.

”Oh well if you find her just tell her I’m gonna go with Connie to the arcade” Steven said as she spotted Connie and ran to her.

”Sure thing” Japser said.

As Steven and Connie waved, Jasper waved back and when they finally left Jasper let out a moan. She was very close. As Jasper saw Pearl still sucking her off she grabbed her hair again and was thrusting at her throat. Pearl was making choking noises but didn’t stop.

”Pearl I’m gonna cum” Japser said.

As soon as she said that she became to come inside Pearl’s throat. Japser was shooting loads inside her and she could she a bulge form on Pearl’s stomach. As Japser felt her member being weak she got it out of Pearl’s mouth. Pearl was panting and with a bit of help got off the ground. She then kissed Jasper and whispered in her ear.

”This is just the beginning, care to join me inside my room” Pearl whispered.

Jasper just nodded and let Pearl take her hand.

”Garnet can do the rest” Jasper thought as they went inside the temple.


	5. Hero/Bellow Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow pearl in shining armor deserves a gift for saving Blue.

Blue was being held by a dragon that was going to eat her. She yelled to be set free but the dragon just growled. The dragon grabbed Blue pearl by her dress and carried her towards its mouth. As Blue pearl set her destiny there was a noise. It sounded like a sword slicing something. The dragon then yelled and growled and let go of blue. As blue was falling something or someone caught her. She looked up and saw her savior. It was Yellow pearl looking at her with lust in her eyes. She could hear the dragon growl and Yellow hold her tight and started to run. Blue was amused how fast she could run with that armor but all she cared was being alive. After taking turns after turns Yellow spotted the exit. They couldn’t hear the dragon so she let Blue to her feet. Yellow led her to her horse and they were out of the castle.

”Thank you so much my hero” Blue pearl said.

”Your welcome” The knight said.

”Do you have a name” Blue asked.

”Yellow, everyone calls me yellow cause of my hair” Yellow pearl said.

Blue nodded and they were silent for the trip. It was getting dark and they found a little hut.

”We won’t arrive today so we must stay here in order for no bandits” Yellow said.

”We don’t need any showdown bandits here” Yellow said as well.

”Of course Yellow” Blue smiled.

Stopping the horse Yellow helped Blue get off. Yellow led Blue inside and then went to tie up the horse so that it didn’t get lost. Once dark was set Yellow had a candle and lit it up. Blue watched Yellow’s face and noticed how beautiful she was. Yellow noticed and smiled.

”See anything interesting” Yellow said.

Blue was blushing and just moved her head aside. Yellow moved towards her and said something.

”You know, how haven’t given me my reward for saving you” Yellow whispered in Blue’s ear.

Blue blushed at what was being said. She was thinking of a reward but didn’t know what. She was rich and she could give her the riches she could have. After thinking what to give her, her head was being moved by Yellow’s hand. When she saw her she was no longer in armor. She was wearing a thin shirt and shorts. Blue noticed the bulge forming on her shorts.

”You know you don’t have to give me money, I’ll have something else” Yellow smirked.

Blue nodded and took hold of the bulge. She was stroking it and kissing it on the shorts outside. That led a gasp from Yellow but she didn’t care. Blue kept going and took hold of Yellow’s shorts and removed them. Yellow’s member sprung out and it was already hard. Blue was blushing and took hold of it and led the tip in her mouth. She started to suck and then swallowed Yellow’s size. She was bobbing her head and soon took speed. Yellow put a hand on Blue’s head and pushed it further. Yellow was panting and soon she moved her hips to meet Blue’s mouth and tongue.

”Blue I’m going to cum” Yellow said.

Yellow was pounding her dick inside Blue’s mouth and then stopped. Yellow let a groan and Blue tried to swallow all the cum. Yellow removed herself and let a smile when Blue was trying to remove the cum from her mouth. Blue was panting as well from the explosion in her mouth. Yellow cane closer to her.

”How was it” Yellow asked.

“Amazing” Blue only responded back.

Yellow pat her head and removed her bangs that were blocking her eyes. She looked at them and both were looking at each other. Yellow brought her head closer to Blue and both of them kissed. This was a dream to Blue and she didn’t want it to stop.


	6. Dressing Up/Spinearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeps helps Spinel in a costume for her song with her friends but gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU  
> Peeps - Pink Pearl  
> Yelena - Yellow Zircon

It was horrible, Yelena broke her arm and she had to do a video game song with the costume she made for a couple of months. Her friends had their costumes and Peridot didn’t want to dress up. Yelena begged Spinel to cover for her and Spinel agreed. After Topaz explained everything Spinel felt nervous and regretted the decision. Apparently she had to dress as a purple rabbit while the others dressed in other animals as well. As Spinel was getting inside it her girlfriend Peeps came in. As she saw Spinel she started to laugh. Spinel was embarrassed and blushed hard.

”You look adorable with that bunny costume” Peeps said.

”First of all, I’m not adorable and this is a rabbit not a bunny” Spinel said.

Peeps rolled her eyes and came closer to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her neck that got Spinel’s attention and came even more closer.

”You are the cutest person ever, that’s why I love you so much” Peeps said as she kissed her.

Spinel allowed the kiss and for a second she thought it was over but then she felt Peeps lips come contact to her neck. Spinel whimpered at the movement.

”Peeps come on, later” Spinel said as she cleared her mind.

”No” Peeps whispered in Spinel’s ear.

Spinel was getting a boner because of this but luckily it was covered with the costume. Her luck ran out when Peeps pushed the costume down until they were at the ground. Peeps kept kissing Spinel’s neck while making a hand travel down onto Spinel’s private through her jeans. The girl let out a gasp when feeling her girlfriend’s hand grabbing and moving around her palm at her hardening bulge. Spinel’s leg were becoming weak and had Peeps as her support. Peeps hand then traveled towards her zipper and soon after that, Peep was inside her girlfriend’s pants and lucky for her, Spinel didn’t wear underwear. She was stroking her girlfriend’s cock slowly while kissing Spinel on the lips.

”Peeps please, later” Spinel pleaded.

”No, I want you now” Peeps said slowly at Spinel’s ear.

Peep then led Spinel’s cock outside from its pants and kept stroking it. Spinel looked down and was panting as she saw the view. Peeps grabbed the edge of Spinel’s shirt with her other empty hand and led it up. Spinel grabbed with both hands the edge of her shirt and began to take it off. Spinel was only on her bra and Peeps began the kiss her stomach and began to go lower. Spinel could feel hot breathe coming closer and closer to her throbbing member. Spinel put a hand on Peeps head and made her go lower. After minutes of doing nothing, Peeps put the cock inside her mouth. Spinel let a gasp when Peeps started to suck it. Peeps moved her head, tongue around it and made Spinel make sounds. Peeps took the length out and started to use her tongue while keeping eye contact with Spinel. Peeps flicked the tip with her tongue and that’s when Spinel shit her eyes tight.

”Peeps I’m gonna cum” Spinel said.

Spinel grabbed Peeps head and made her swallow her cock. Peeps was mumbling something but kept using her tongue. Spinel holded Peeps head steady and she shot her load inside her girlfriend’s mouth. After that Spinel told Peeps not to swallow and to show her the load she made. Peeps agreed and it was like Spinel imagines. A pink tongue with Spinel’s creamy cum just there waiting to be swallowed. Spinel told her to swallow and Spinel then kissed her.

”Thanks Peeps” Spinel said after they were separated.

”Your welcome, let’s get you in your costume fast” Peeps then said.

Spinel forgot about that and then grabbed the costume’s pants. After 5 minutes of hurrying they both went to the group.

”What took so long” Yelena asked.

”It’s my first time okay” Spinel said back.

”I think they were fucking” Yelena whispered to Topaz.

”Hope not, if so your going to have to wash it” Topaz said back.

Spinel heard a loud sigh from Yelena but thought it nothing.


	7. Cards/Bellow Zircon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Zircon has a Yellow court girls night out playing cards while Blue is under her.

Yellow zircon has been bored since cases about shattering where over and now Era 3 existed and she decided to have fun playing cards. The only problem was that she needed players. So yellow zircon went over to her phone and found her contacts. After talking to a few of her friends yellow prepared everything for the girls night out what humans called it. After 20 minutes her friends came over to her house and everyone went to the table. The table of five contained Yellow zircon, yellow pearl, Topaz, Ruby, and Peridot. They were all playing Uno and they started to play when some of them went to the kitchen to get snacks while Ruby went to the bathroom, so Yellow zircon was at the table by herself. As she waited a knock on her doors sounded, Yellow zircon went to open it when she saw her girlfriend Blue zircon.

”Uh hey Blue” Yellow zircon said.

Expecting Blue to say something back, the next thing what happened was that she was grabbed and kissed hard. Yellow zircon was confused and patted her back many times to get her off. Blue let go and was panting as she then went to kiss Yellow on her neck. Yellow fought to moan and had to control herself before her friends could hear.

”B-Blue, what’s gotten into you” Yellow said as a whisper.

”I can’t stop thinking about you and I want you to screw me” Blue said.

Yellow zircon was surprised and was blushing hard at what was said. Yellow smelled her and she didn’t sniff any heat so Yellow thought of one solution. Blue was horny. Yellow led Blue towards the table and told her to go under it. Yellow separated the chairs so Blue had space. Luckily, yellow’s chair was father from the others so Yellow sat on her chair. She could feel fingers grabbing her pants and Yellow lowered her head under the table.

”Blue you can’t make any sounds okay” Yellow said.

Blue nodded and then both heard noises. Yellow lifted her head to meet all her friends about to sit. Ruby came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. Topaz sat a bit further from zircon while pearl was on the other side. Peridot shuffled the cards and she counted how many cards everyone would get. Everyone got 10 cards and Yellow could feel fingers again on her pants. Blue was lowering her zipper quietly and her underwear until yellow zircon could feel her member coming free. She then felt fingers around her length and a hot tongue touching it. Yellow let a big breathe and sighed. Nobody reacted and that was good. It was Peridot turn and she had a green card, yellow had no green cards and had to go to the pile making movement and having Blue deep throated but no sounds came out. Yellow was lucky and the green card she got she put in the game pile. She returned to her seat and rested her hand on Blue’s head. Blue kept moving her mouth over and over again while touching herself.

”Changing colors, Red ” Ruby said.

”You always pick red” Yellow Pearl said.

”Well sucks for you, plus you have to get four cards” Ruby said back.

Yellow zircon was getting sucked by Blue and it felt amazing. Yellow then grabbed Blue’s head and made her go deeper. She let a sound and Yellow covered it with a cough. It was then Yellow slowly moved her hips back and fourth and hit Blue’s throat. Yellow had enough red cards and it kept going from there. Yellow could see Pearl getting more competitive and Topaz just kept smiling. Ruby and Peridot were just the same. Yellow felt herself coming close so she gripped Blue’s hair when she heard a voice.

”Yellow your move” Topaz said.

”Oh yeah, I’m coming” Yellow tried to say with her normal tone.

She put her last red card and the game kept going. It wasn’t when Topaz put the last card which was a color changing card and the game was over. Everybody let a big sigh and no’s and Yellow let out a small moan. She could hear Blue moan as she also came.

1 hour passed and everybody left and Yellow had Blue to herself. In total, Blue stood from the table and they headed towards Yellow’s room to finish everything. After hours of romance they slept while cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I played Uno and a little funny story.
> 
> My friends and I played Uno during lunch and we were like around 6 people. During the game all of them except me had 4+ cards and they put it all against me. In total I had 24 cards and everyone kept laughing at me


	8. Heat/Bellow Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long, busy with stuff.

Blue diamond was in heat and didn’t want nobody to know so she hid herself in her room in the palace. Now that Era 3 was here, her pearl left to live on Earth and be part with her girlfriend Yellow Diamond’s pearl and discover the fun of arts. She laid on her bed and her legs were becoming to much. She needed to touch herself for some relief so she brought her hand to her lower part and began to finger herself for something to happen. Blue whimpered as she kept doing it and then she started to thrust fast and she started to moan before her door opened and Blue froze.

Blue forgot to lock the door.

”Blue.... what are you doing” Yellow Diamond asked.

Silent was her answer. Her ass was in the air and then she shouted.

”I’m in heat and it’s too much so I’m trying to help myself” Blue told her still hidden under the pillows.

She heard footsteps and felt weight onto her bed. She then felt a hand on her arm.

”Let me help you” Yellow Diamond said.

Blue did needed help but didn’t want to confess it but she had no choice. Blue nodded and Yellow then sat up on her knees. She lowered her head towards Blue’s shoulder and then kissed her neck. Blue let a groan and Yellow began to bite her which led a yelp from Blue.

”Y-Yellow I’m sensitive there” Blue said.

”Well good thing I found it” Yellow said before continuing on.

”Why” Blue tried to say before moaning.

Yellow ignored her and kept sucking on her skin. She was getting a bulge because of this so Yellow got off from Blue to unzip her pants and let her member free. She then went to grab Blue and had a hand on her stomach and then made her stand on her knees with Yellow’s front on her back. Blue could feel the length moving and Blue blushed.

”Can I take this off” Yellow asked.

Blue nodded and Yellow began to take Blue’s dress/robe off. The dress fell from Blue’s shoulder and then Blue was naked.

”Didn’t put bra or underwear I see” Yellow growled in Blue’s ear.

Blue was getting wet because of this and she started to move her hips. Yellow let a gasp and then made her hand surround Blue’s hip so she couldn’t move.

”Not so fast Blue, I’m taking lead here” Yellow said.

Blue could feel herself lowering and had her head on the pillows. She felt Yellow’s member teasing her hole.

”N-Not there Yellow” Blue moaned.

Yellow kept teasing before moving to her opening and she entered. Blue let out a moan while Yellow grabbed Blue’s hips and started to thrust more. Blue couldn’t see Yellow’s reaction but thought she was enjoying it. Blue was moaning as speed took over and she grabbed a pillow. Her other hand was touching the bed’s head board before having a hand on top of hers. It was Yellow and she felt warm. Blue was moaning and Yellow kept thrusting faster.

”Harder” Blue said.

”Let me see your face first love” Yellow said.

Yellow twisted her and again began to pound inside Blue but with Blue’s face into view. Blue had her tongue out and her back arched as Yellow kept thrusting. Blue’s legs were shaking and Yellow grabbed them over her shoulders. Yellow grabbed both Blue’s arms and tugged them down with her body. A bulge could be seen from Blue’s stomach and Yellow smirked.

“Close love” Yellow panted.

Blue moaned louder and shook her head as Yellow kept hitting her g-spot and could here Yellow panting. Blue’s walls were tightened around Yellow’s member and Yellow let a groan.

”I’m coming Yellow” Blue said.

”Same” Yellow said.

Both moaned together and Yellow had her head on Blue’s shoulder while Blue was panting and soon Yellow’s thrusts we’re getting slower. Both breathed hard and Yellow still had her head rested on her lover’s shoulder breathing hard.

”Thank you Yellow” Blue said.

Yellow removed herself from Blue and kissed her in the lips.

”Your welcome love” Yellow said back.


	9. Unexpected Visitor/Jaspearl and MysteryPearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheena - Mystery Girl

Pearl was cleaning the temple while the others were on a mission. Since there was a mess due of Steven and Amethyst making food it was spilled on the floor and counter. Pearl grabbed the mop and started to wipe the mess. After a couple of minutes later a door was opened. Pearl glanced and it was Jasper looking all sweaty. She trained in the forest and as well lived in the temple.

”Hey Pearl, cleaning huh” Jasper said.

”Yes, but I’ll finish soon cause I have a date to attend” Pearl said with a smile.

”Oh and who’s the one” Jasper asked.

”Her name is Sheena and she’ll pick me up in an hour” Pearl told Jasper.

Jasper just nodded and took a little nap on the couch while that led a smile and blush on Pearl’s face. She continued on with cleaning the kitchen and after 40 minutes she was done. All she needed to do was wait for Sheena to knock on the door and she’ll be gone. Jasper and Sheena never met since with the Diamonds and Era 3 were getting her busy and she never had that much time with Sheena anymore. After waiting for 15 minutes a knock was heard. Jasper woke up cause of the hard sound and sat up. Pearl smiled and opened the door to see the pink haired girl.

“Hi babe” Sheena said while giving a kiss to Pearl on the cheek.

Pearl blushed and gave as well a kiss to Sheena’s cheek before the girl noticed Jasper sitting on the couch.

”Uh who’s that” Sheena whispered to Pearl.

”Oh I apologize, Sheena this is Jasper, Jasper could you come please” Pearl asked.

Jasper lifted herself from the couch to walk to the door. Sheena immediately noticed the outlines of abs on Jasper’s suit. Sheena blushed and Pearl grabbed her hand.

”Jasper this is Sheena, the human I’m dating” Pearl said.

”Oh, nice to meet you” Jasper said.

Sheena and Jasper’s hand shook and Sheena noticed how warm and hard her hand was. They quickly let go and Pearl was happy they finally met.

”Should we go” Pearl asked.

Sheena nodded and both left leaving Jasper alone with all the snacks she could eat.  
  


—————————————————————

Pearl was making out with Sheena after the date in front of the door. Steven was having a sleep over with Connie while Amethyst and Garnet were in their rooms. None of them noticed Jasper in her bra looking at them.

”Mind if you both keep quiet” Jasper said.

Both of them stopped and both blushed when they saw Jasper in her bra with her strong 6 pack abs. Pearl smiled and walked towards Jasper who was sleeping in Steven’s bed since he was gone. Pearl grabbed Jasper’s hand and dragged her towards the human.

”What is it Pearl” Jasper asked.

Instead of an answer Pearl kissed her on the lips and quickly removed herself from the gem. Confused, Jasper saw Pearl then kiss Sheena and Jasper was confused as fuck.

”I noticed how you saw Jasper, babe” Pearl whispered to Sheena.

Sheena blushed red and stood quiet. Jasper then sorta understood what was happening.

”Oh. I guess your interested in another gem other than Pearl, right” Jasper asked.

Sheena looked down and slowly nodded. She didn’t notice Jasper getting closer and when her fingers lifted Sheena’s chin up she got kissed.

”How about we have more excitement here” Pearl asked.

”Oh yeah, let’s show Sheena here how rough we can be sometimes” Jasper said.

Jasper and Pearl phased off their lower clothing and their dicks were out. Sheena blushed hard and then was lifted up by Jasper. Sheena let a squeak and Jasper pinched her ass.

”Remove your pants” Jasper told Sheena.

As Sheena took her pants off she was lifted again and Pearl was behind her, her dick hard. Jasper ripped Sheena’s underwear and then put her orange dick inside her entrance. Sheena moaned as Jasper thrusted inside slowly. As Sheena came more comfortable Jasper sped up. Just this was enough to make Sheena cum but then felt something on her asshole. She turned her head around and saw Pearl pushing herself in. That led a moan from Mystery girl but was covered quickly with Pearl’s hand.

”The others are in their rooms, wouldn’t want people seeing you like this right” Pearl said to Sheena.

Sheena nodded and then both gems started to thrust fast and hard. Sheena was panting hard but they kept hitting her spots. After a couple of thrusts, Sheena came. Jasper noticing Sheena covered her mouth just as a scream was coming out of the human. Her walls were squeezing both gems dicks so they both came. Jasper had so much that her cum leaked from Sheena’s entrance. Once both of them pulled out they brought Sheena to the couch.

”You alright love” Pearl asked.

”More then better” Sheena panted out.

Pearl and Jasper smiled before Jasper kissed Pearl’s cheek while going back to bed. Pearl decided to stay wit Sheena until morning came.  
  



	10. Hard/Bellow Pearl

Yellow Pearl was very horny and Blue Pearl was always doing art. They weren’t close together like before but Yellow wanted to change that. Yellow took a glance at Blue while she was painting and saw her bending over to the paint. Yellow saw her ass up and blushed. Yellow rushed to the bathroom and removed her pants. Since they lived in Earth they could change clothing and both Pearls changed their clothing. Anyways, Yellow removed her pants and took out her member that was getting hard from a memory they had back then. Yellow stroked it and whimpered at herself.

”This has to stop, she can’t ignore me anymore...I need her” Yellow thought.

Yellow walked out of the bathroom with her pants unbuttoned and member free looking hard. She walked up behind Blue who was still painting. As Blue was going to change to a different color Yellow took her chance. As Blue was getting a color Yellow’s hand gripped hers. Blue jumped and without time she was trapped with her back on Yellow’s front and she could feel the member but didn’t know what it was.

”Yellow what’s wr-“ Blue said before being kissed on the neck.

”Your never close to me and I’m going to change that” Yellow said.

”I’m going to fuck you hard and raw” Yellow said.

Blue blushed hard. She then felt hands ripping her skinny leggings that were actually very easy to rip and had to wear carefully. Yellow paid no attention to the yelp Blue made, she just needed attention. Yellow moved her hips for friction with Blue’s panties. Yellow also had a dog collar in her pants and when Blue had her eyes closed she put in on Blue’s neck. Blue was confused and there was a tug that made her yell again.

”Come” Yellow said as she turned around and began walking to the couch with the leash in her hand.

Blue followed her with a smile and then felt the slick from her legs. As they got the the couch Blue was pulled and Yellow made her sit.

”What a good puppy you are” Yellow cooed.

Blue blushed.

”Open your mouth” Yellow commanded.

Blue opened her mouth and she was shocked when her lover’s cock started to pound her head. She took it all in and began to move her tongue around the tip while Yellow had her hands on Blue’s head. Blue was licking and sucking while hearing moans louder than hers. Then Yellow pulled out making Blue whine.

”Stand up” Yellow said as she tugged the leash.

Blue stood up and Yellow sat down.

”Sit on me” Yellow pearl commanded.

Blue sat and began to sit comfortably on Yellow’s lap. She could feel the member hitting her hot core. She needed to do what her master said.

”Yellow’s right, it’s been a while” Blue pearl thought.

She then felt Yellow grab her panties and slide them off. Blue helped by lifting up a little and then back down. She then felt the member and she started to wait what would happen. She didn’t expect Yellow to grab both her legs and before she could say anything she was being filled by her lover. Everything went inside and Blue let out a loud long moan. She then tried to claw Yellow’s legs but they were covered by her pants. Yellow let out pants and kept thrusting inside her.

”I love you Yellow” Blue screamed.

”Me too” Yellow said.

They both looked at each other. Blue had to turn her head a bit to kiss Yellow. After kissing Yellow, she started to pound inside her without stopping. Blue had nothing to do. Both legs were held up by Yellow’s hands and Blue had her hands on Yellow’s head. Moanings were around the room. Both of them had their eyes closed as they were getting closer.

”Blue I’m close” Yellow said

”Me too” Blue said as she also was coming to an end.

Blue was the first to come and she let out quite a scream while Yellow kept pounding inside her. After a few more thrusts Yellow came shooting her semen inside Blue’s womb.

”You think we will get lucky” Yellow pearl asked.

Blue nodded as she felt the warm liquid leaking out her opening. Both looked at each other and shared a beautiful kiss before taking a nap on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
